Had Enough
by aep
Summary: 1xR A cold disturbing smirk sunk against his bottom lip and just before he politely made his greeting Heero could have sworn he heard the man call him a bastard. The truth hurts like hell…
1. Ten Years and Counting

**_Disclaimer_**:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters belonging to Sunrise and Bandai.  
This original story has been written for reading/entertainment enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

**_Had Enough  
Chapter One:  
Ten Years and Counting_**

Her office smells of strawberries and chocolate, which is an odd fragrance for such a room considering the context of what the office stands for. Tucked away on the fifth floor in the northwest corner of the square building is said office, decorated in East Colonial interior with royal blue walls, plush brown carpet and of course, the often called aristocratic of cabinet woods, mahogany furniture. Beautiful and internationally acclaimed portraits of the formerly known Kingdom of Sanc colors three of the four walls, while the forth, by farthest the largest and seemingly focal point of the room, fashions an expansive bay window. Quant, simple, lovely; all insults if spoken in regards to this office.

This office is regal, stunning, and elegant; it is Madam Commissioner Une's own personal sanctuary.

Years ago, the original landowner had sold the building to the government for some unknown reason. Now, ten years ensuing, the building was fully converted into an Earth Sphere United Nation (ESUN) safe house universally and respectively known as Preventer Central. The property that Preventer Central dominated was conditioned and farmed on for a millennium. The building itself lay dormant for only half that span of time; built it was in a time only known to the elders of the world as the Victorian Era.

As it was in the year Twenty-One Hundred when the new calendar of the After Colony eon was established that the first space station was created thus embarking on a New Age of Living. The once Waverly Manor now Preventer abode dated back to Before Colony Eighteen Hundred and Six. The architecture and history of the establishment constitutes an ancestry of old wealth and power, mass supremacy which now yields to a new legacy. A legacy freshly founded yet hardly striving, for alongside this old wealth and power now stands a beckon of peace and tranquility.

This newly established peace, uprooted from the deaths of thousands during a war between two supposedly united sovereignties, now led by a party of political yet pacifistic advocates, hold many thanks to a handful of men and women who gave their lives for a better world. These men and women Madam Commissioner Une knows intimately, as four of the handful proudly wears the Preventer Emblem each day in honor of the dedicated soldiers that they once were; soldiers of a war who fought proudly and diligently ten years ago.

_Ten years ago._

"But not quite…" The Lady spoke softly to the ghost of a man she so completely adored before and long after his demise. She sat alone in her spacious office allowing the silence of a new morning to give her strength for the day. "Almost ten years ago, Trezie. Should you be living," the Lady whispered, "I think you'd be proud of what we've accomplished." No tears pooled at her eyelids this time, for the ability to finally let go of him consumed her. After years of mourning, of hating, and of regretting, Une finally let Trezie have his peace. And with his peace came her's.

Madam Commissioner Une's thoughts, deeply fixated on an age of bloodshed and on a man long dead, slowly wavered to that of her daily schedule which lay out neatly before her on the office's mahogany desk. The schedule lay there untouched, unwanted and most definitely unneeded. Monday's schedule, much like the following day's to come, is a regular and comfortable routine. A routine much needed after several years of high stake political battles, environment disasters, terrorist attempts and even down to the lesser of stakes, such as kidnapping threats and vandalism. Peace is on the horizon, but the horizon, sad as it may seem, is still many years a coming.

She poked at her schedule with a pen that slid between cool fingers. Manicured nails colored a natural shade gripped the utensil with a gentle hold. Albeit years earlier, such a tool would have been held in a more iron like manner, however, years of mental discipline and conditioning helped to teach the Lady a state of calm and tenderness, transforming Une into a woman of gentle breeding.

_The very woman she was born to become._

_The very woman she is destined to live as._

Looking out towards the landscape that shadows the Preventer estate, Une thought about the meeting she held last Friday with two of her top Preventer officials: Commanders' Barton and Chang. A smile lifted to her lips as she recalled their hesitance toward their new assignments. Being saviors of the world by means of piloting a Gundam placed Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei high on the ladder of authority. If the world no longer used titles and ranks as a control mechanism, men like Barton and Chang would be viewed as equals with every other high ranking figure. Of course, some already viewed these men as equals, Une including herself at the top of the list but... Une figured countless others would take view the same way had the ESUN gone through with announcing the identities of the Gundam pilots. Fortunately, the Vice Foreign Minister at the time pleaded sanctuary to the lone soldiers, protecting their identities from the public.

An annoying beeping sound, which usually startled the distracted woman from her thoughts, proved to do just the opposite. She blinked once at the darn clock then tried to focus back on the paperwork on her desk. Without success, a few minutes later Une's thoughts started to wonder off towards something other than work and she finally forced herself to concentrate on the paperwork that lay before her. After an hour and a half of reading, signing and discarding, she took her pen and started jotting down a few notes that suddenly came to mind.

_- Brief Barton and Chang on Prime Minister assignment.  
- Deploy Chang and team to Sanc for convention.  
- Prep Barton for security clearance.  
- Contact Yuy with new assignment intel.  
- Go grocery shopping.  
- Pick up dress from seamstress.  
- Draft Ten Year speech.  
- Cancel interview with Sphere International Security._

The few notes quickly turned into a 'Things to Do' list. Une penned a few more notes before a knock sounded at her door. Surprised that she'd be interrupted at this hour during the morning, she cautiously cleared her desk top with any confidential folders and a few other miscellaneous papers, and then called for whoever it is to come in.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt you, Madam Commissioner, but there is a General Po awaiting your presence." Vivian, Une's personal secretary slightly questioned, looking hesitantly at the powerful woman setting behind the desk. "May I send her in?"

Une froze for a few seconds before answering the timid older woman. Sally Po is most definitely a Preventer official and while she prides herself of being apart of such an influential organization, her identity as such is kept private, very private. In fact, Sally's title as Preventer is verging closer and closer to Top Secret. Only few officials, Preventer or otherwise, know of her allegiance, within good reason, for her hidden identity has aided the Preventers more than once over the past ten years. Oops, almost ten years. But _General_ Po? This is a new development.

"Yes, you may, Vivian. If you'll only give me a few moments to collect myself, please send General Po in."

"Very good, Madam Commissioner." Vivian uttered nervously. What a skittish woman, Une silently observed.

"Thank you." She replied, making a mental note to replace Vivian with a more affirmative secretary. A few moments later, in strolled a woman with natural honey blonde hair tied back into her trademark wavy pigtails. While the woman's hairstyle may sound childish, on Sally it is utterly captivating. Whoever said pigtails were refined to children should eat their words.

The gorgeous blonde smiled sincerely at the brunette behind the desk. "You look regal, setting behind that large desk." A returned smile glanced back at the blonde woman. Une motioned towards the chairs in front and Sally slid comfortably onto the leather.

"You look like a General." Une retorted. Sally flushed slightly and shrugged a little.

"I'm still dumbfounded as to why they promoted me."

Une offered, "Did it ever occur to you that you might have deserved it?"

"Lieutenant Colonel, yes. Colonel? Not at first. But General? Well," Sally started to snicker, "I'm still getting used to it. My boys think I'm ignoring them when I don't respond to General Po." Une raised a skeptical brow that Sally noticed. "Yeah, well, I've had to tell them on three different occasions that I'm not used to the General Po thing, so if I don't respond, I mean no insult."

Une covered her mouth when a slight laugh escaped. "You didn't?" She questioned the other woman.

Shaking her head, Sally answered, "Three times, Marie."

"That's hilarious."

"Not to my boys it isn't." By boys, Sally means her medical staff currently residing on ESUN territory at Gilds Grace. How convenient, Sally's commented on more than one occasion in reference to her 'all-men' team of medics.

"But you're happy with the promotion, right?" Une asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Sally anyway. After all, for one to be promoted, one has to be recommended. Une thought about telling her friend that she _might_ have pointed out to a few good top officials Sally's worth, but opted at the last minute not to. No point in spoiling the promotion.

"Of course, I'm happy. Relieved, actually! Chang kept going on and on about how I never receive the proper recognition for all the work I do."

"Commander Chang defends you?" At that, Une did laugh. Sally contemplated the other woman's words for a few seconds and joined in on the laughing.

"Oh, stop it, Marie. Wufei," Sally started to say, using her fellow Preventer's first name, "he get's all uptight about stuff like that. Why? I haven't the slightest idea." Which is a lie to anyone remotely close to the Chinese man and the blonde General. The two Preventers used to be partners for nearly six years until one day Sally was asked to join Gilds Grace and Chang, well, he threw himself into Preventer Affairs alongside Barton. The rest is history.

Une pondered Sally's latest remark. Her mind slowly crept upon a previous conversation she held with another Preventer official. "Lucrezia thinks that he might still have feel-"

"Stop, just stop it right there!" Sally extent her palm out in symbol of her words. "I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. We're friends and that's all we are and will ever be."

"That's not what Lucrezia thinks." Une stated, not including her opinion which is remarkably similar to Lucrezia's.

Sally thought for a few seconds on what Une said and grimaced. To put it nicely, Commander Chang is a difficult man to be around, especially while working. What some might call or see as constant attention from him towards Sally is often misunderstood as flirting, courting or 'them seeing each other'. Which is not the case between the two officers considering the fact that Chang has never made a move on Sally over the course of their six year partnership. And she sure as hell wasn't going to make a move either. But then again, Sally's romance life wasn't the only one on the rocks of late.

The blonde shot her friend a glare and pointed out, "This is an opinion coming from a woman who is living on Mars with a man who has yet to marry her. Four years is a long time to be engaged."

"You were seeing Garson for four years and I don't recall seeing a ring on your finger." Une looked to Sally's left hand.

"Nor did I see one on your's when you were seeing Hawks." The other woman rebuffed.

Une ignored her friend's remark. "And besides, Lucrezia did leave him that one time a couple years ago before he proposed."

"I completely forgot about that."

"Did she ever let on as to why she left?"

"All I got out of her was something about commitment, children, and the lack there of."

"Sounds similar to my relationship with Hawks." Une unintentionally commented. Sally shot her friend a look of disbelief.

"No kidding?" The blonde woman asked, surprised that her friend was even thinking about commitment and children with Hawks. "No wonder you can't stand being in the same room with that man." Une let Sally have her small victory at finding out the truth behind her horrible relationship with Matthew Hawks. "I'm so sorry, Marie."

"Yes, well, I appreciate the concern, but my relationship with him is neither here nor there. Quite frankly, I'm glad to be out of that relationship since it was going no where."

Sally laughed. It figures that Une would brush aside an important part of her life gone sour as something akin to deciding what to eat for lunch. "So, any news about the two love birds on Mars?"

"Honestly, I haven't spoken with Lucrezia since her birthday." Une gave Sally a sly devilish look and added, "Zechs forgot her birthday!"

"I know! What a cad!"

"Sally!" Une snorted.

"What? That man has been living with her-" she went on to gossip about. The two respected and influential woman within the Preventer organization continued to trade gossip until Sally commented on their friend's sex life. Une instantly sobered from the trance she was in and just sat there in her over sized leather chair staring back at the blonde woman she'd stake her life on.

"Peace?" Sally offered, realizing her cattiness. She broke into a deep smile while taking a piece of blank white paper off the other woman's desk and cautiously waving it through the air. She gave Une a skeptical eye. Several seconds passed before Une made any resort.

Finally, Madam Commissioner Lady Marie Une put a hand to her forehead and shook her head all the while a sincere and overdue laugh played from her lips. "It's good to see you, Sally Po."

"It's good to see you too, Marie Une."

_**Two hours and one dish of chocolate covered strawberries later.**_

Sally took one last bite of her eighth strawberry and sighed in pure contentment. The brunette that sat opposite her also enjoyed her last taste of heaven as she leaned back in her leather chair and glanced out onto the Preventer estate. Hours ago Une had opened the bay window behind her hoping for some sunshine and a little cool breeze. The sunshine came instantly once the curtains were pulled off to the sides but the air stood dead. Which is to be expected given the time of day and the month being of late July.

"Beautiful view you have from these windows." Sally offered, once again picking up their conversation as she glanced past the other woman.

Une slowly glanced her way and gave her a sly devilish smile. "Why do you think I chose this office?"

"Figured as much." Sally uttered under her breath.

"Have you walked through the gardens lately? The roses are in bloom along with several of our crimun lilies."

"Not lately. But speaking of the gardens, Chang says that you're planning the Ten Year Anniversary party here instead of at Winston Abby." Sally mildly question, curious as to why the year's most important event is being held at Preventer Central. "Why the sudden change of location?"

Une hesitated a few seconds before responding. Winston Abby had been booked and organized which took months to plan for. "Security, mainly, but the Board" in reference to the select twelve members from four various organizations, Preventers and Sphere International Security among the handful "voted it appropriate that the celebration be held on the grounds where the most recognition is to be award to."

Sally thought that slightly odd. "Ah, so Preventer is up for a few awards?"

"There are only a few instances where I can unquestionably agree for the awards but rumor has it several officials will be receiving Recognition of Excellence."

"Recognition for their aid during or after the war?"

"Both, I assume. I'm hoping more so post war. Dragging up the past, especially in regards to the war, is a risk in itself. Ten years to recover may seem like a generous amount of time but for those completely affected by it's aftermath…" she trailed off.

"I see where you're getting at. Good thing the party's here then. That way we'll be able to have complete control if a situation arises."

"My sediments exactly."

Something suddenly clicked in Sally's mind. She kicked herself mentally for not realizing this sooner. "That's why Chang and Barton are on Maiden watch." Une raised an eyebrow to the word maiden. "Yeah, I know, my boys are rubbing off on me."

"Maiden is kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"Better than Angel, Goddess and whatever name they call her." With a gentle wave of her hand, Une agreed with Sally. "Will Relena be making any speeches that night?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but then again, Chang and his team are heading to Sanc tomorrow morning, so maybe she'll of changed her mind by then. When I last spoke with her, she seemed distracted by something, so I never got a definite answer."

"Relena, distracted? She must have been real busy. Is she still seeing that Westrope fellow?"

"At the moment, yes. But there might be a change in her personal life." There was slight pause. "Heero is back in Sanc as of this afternoon."

"You're kidding me? Chang never mentioned that!" Sally stated, stunned by the unexpected news.

"I just found out a few days ago when Barton, Chang, and I had our meeting. Actually, Heero's not expected back until the beginning of August but he completed his assignment ahead of schedule, so he decided to come back early."

"The man has no idea what the word vacation means." Une snickered and shrugged. "Kind of complicates things for Relena, doesn't it?"

The Commissioner gave the General a mysterious eye. "Well, I guess we'll find out at the Anniversary party..." Sally looked thoroughly confused by what her friend just said. Une took pity on the blonde woman and continued with what she was saying. "Heero's assigned to Maiden watch, too. Only his assignment is a tad bit more _unrestricted_." Sally laughed at the other woman's choice of words.

"He's on guard duty twenty-four seven, isn't he?"

"Oh, of course! Who else would be appropriate for the position? Relena would drive Chang crazy with all her chatter, Trowa would be bored out of his mind, and quite frankly, there really is no one else."

"So that means he's going to escort Relena and her date to the party? Talk about the next war." Sally uttered, thinking about the awkward situation. "Who issued the assignment orders? Because Wufei finds it a complete inconvenience on his part to drive the entire way to Sanc-" A deadly silence penetrated the room. Sally quickly glanced at her friend's face, stopping dead sentence. She looked at Une very closely, observing the other woman's silence and how she nervously started to organize the few papers that lay already organized on her desk. "Marie Une, you knave!"

"I most certainly am not. And further more, I like to think of my orders as resourceful."

"Resourceful in the sense of pairing Relena Darlian with Heero Yuy? You're crazy!" Sally spat out in utter disbelief. Une started to defend her actions but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Sally continued to state the obvious facts. "You do realize the two of them haven't seen each other in five years and haven't spoken in three?" Une nodded her head. "Have you also taken into account that _he_ left her and that _she_ hates him?" Une nodded again while she crossed her arms and leaned a little further back into her chair.

"You do realize that Relena is seeing that Teagon Westrope guy, who's living with her, in the house they bought… together?" Yet again another good point coming from Sally.

Several minutes passed before neither woman said anything. While Sally has only met Relena Darlian on a few selective occasions, it isn't very hard to keep up with the personal gossip going around among the Preventers' regarding the young ESUN former Foreign Minister turned temporary Prime Minister for tentatively two years. Between monthly chats with Lucrezia Noin on Mars, Wufei's constant bickering on having to drop everything for Maiden watch, and of course, lets not forget Sally's occasional lunch dates with Une, Relena Darlian's life was hard not to hear of.

A few more minutes passed. Une checked the watch on her slender left wrist before slowly standing up from her chair. Sally watched the brunette from out of the corner of her eye as she slowly walked over to the office's door. Une gently pulled it open and turned ever so politely to Sally.

"Have I told you yet how good it is to see you, Sally?"

Sally started laughing hysterically at the other woman's words. Her eyes darted to the large mahogany desk in search for the blank white piece of paper she held only hours earlier. She spotted it, snatched it with her right hand and started waving in dramatically.

"Peace?" Sally offered for the second time that morning.

"Peace." Une replied as Sally made her way over toward the door.

"It's good to see you too, Marie! See you Friday at the party." With that, General Sally Po, newly appointed as such because of her recent efforts regarding a terrorist attack, strolled out of Madam Commissioner's grand office just as easily as she done so not three hours before.

_**On a jet entering Sanc not far off from Preventer Central.**_

There isn't a single place on the whole of Earth that could possibly resemble even the most common of locations in Space. But then again, in Space, anything is possible. Located in the Travel District where a cluster of colonies were fashioned for tourist purposes, there lays a series of host replica sites such as London, Hong Kong, Tokyo, New York, and Paris. However, the quieter of colonies much like the one Heero Yuy was station on, is a location defined solely by it's remarkable infrastructure that was fabricated from natural materials. Recently constructed, with funds negotiated from the Winner Corporation, Colony L4-001 is the newest residential and commercial colony built only 15,000 kilometers from the Travel District. Quite an improvement from the pervious Colony X8-7RD that was built 23,000 kilometers from the Travel District five years earlier.

While stationed on Colony L4-001, Commander Yuy's assignment was to organize security units throughout the colony's infrastructure before both residential and commercial communities started to assemble. While any number of authorized Preventer and Sphere International Security officials could have been commissioned to the assignment, Heero Yuy was glad that his team was offered first for the position. If he had to stay one more night on Mars at the Westrope Center interrogating the territory's new task force, he'd explode.

With consist reminders of the one thing he considers himself a failure at, Relena Darlian, haunting very millimeter of Mars, Heero had to escape. And just what are the reminders that plague Mars? Firstly, try his archenemies Zechs Merquise, brother of Relena Darlian, and of course, let's not forgot the over empowering Westrope Center dedicated to Teagon Westrope for his influence in Mars Affairs. Which, to any normal citizen wouldn't have any affect but to Heero, boarding at the Westrope Center was his own personal Hell. For it just so happens that Teagon Westrope, admired businessman and heir to the Westrope lineage, is currently Relena Darlian's live-in boyfriend.

The sound of Westrope's name left an awful taste in Heero's mouth when one of his men spoke about the Center. While Heero would have given a thousand dollars to the man just to shut him up from talking about Westrope, he couldn't. It wouldn't be the Commander-type thing for Heero to do.

He grimaced at the title rank. To Heero, titles meant nothing. Corrupt demeaning men and women held titles and thus a war raged. But the dark haired leader in charge of the five men that sat around him is a very passive man, so if Madam Commissioner Une wanted to promote him to Commander, who is he to not accept the title...

The lounge shook and rattled a little too vigorously which forced Heero from his thoughts. He quickly took a clean sweep of the close confines of which him and his men are sitting in, dismissing the playing cards that spilled all over the floor, before resuming his stare back to the laptop nestled on his thighs.

As it is, Commander Yuy and his team are currently on a jet headed towards Preventer Central located in Sanc, a territory that wasn't destroyed when the Kingdom of Sanc dissolved on January 1st, AC 200. With Zechs living on Mars, despite the fact that he's in actuality Millardo Peacecraft (the Kingdom's heir to the throne) and Relena Darlian, biological daughter of deceased King of Sanc who disinherited her title as Princess in favor for her adopted father's title as Foreign Minister, the Kingdom of Sanc was a dormant waste of neutral land. When it became clear to Relena that Zechs wasn't going to resume his title as Prince and take the throne, nor was she to resume her title as Princess, is when her idea of a neutral territory solely inhabited by top ESUN organizations, Preventer being one of them, was established. Thus Sanc thrived.

Heero's eyes shifted out of the jet's window towards the landscape that encompassed the plush territory below. Acres of land spreading for miles filled the tiny window that he gazed through.

_Three years._

It has been three years since Heero stepped foot on Sanc soil. Three lonely, desolate years of silent mornings, restless nights and as much as he'd hate to admit it, nightmares. Five years since he actually stood beside Relena as head of security during her last year in office as Vice Foreign Minister. Five years, three years, too damn long!

Heero Yuy couldn't for the life of him reason why he decided to accept this new assignment as security operative for Relena Darlian. Now that she accepted the temporary title as Prime Minister while the official minister lays in a coma from a car accident, she really had the best of security throughout Earth and Space. Even the President of ESUN wasn't as closely watched as Relena Darlian is. But something pulled at him. Something told him that he needed to come back to her. That she needed him, despite the fact that three years ago she told him that she hated him.

The words she shouted at him from across her office in icy tones generated through his thoughts.

"_I hate you, Heero Yuy."_

A chill crept down his spine. After the war had ended and life resumed it's normal routine, Heero stayed in the Kingdom of Sanc as did Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, also Gundam pilots, left for their respective homes in Space. But Heero, he didn't really have a home and for him, Space lost is appeal once the war ended. So he stayed in the Kingdom of Sanc, close to Relena, applied for a position at Preventers and the rest is history up until AC 201.

Another chill crept down his spine. Thinking about the past will only put him in an even nastier mood than he all ready is in.

"Commander Yuy, Sir." One of his men broke the silence that encompassed the lounge they sat in.

"Hn." Heero acknowledged the younger man with a quick sharp glance.

"You have yet to mention why we're in Sanc."

Heero contemplated on telling them the full extent of the situation but opted not to. All he said was, "There's an assignment that requires my immediate attention."

"And what of us, Sir?" Agent Philip asked while his comrades silently listened to the conversation.

In a cold, dead tone, he answered, "You and the others will be subject to Madam Commissioner Une." Five pairs of eyes shot at Heero's direction. No one dared to ask why they'd be subject, but couldn't help but wonder. Instead, they changed the topic of conversation.

"Isn't the Ten Year Anniversary party this upcoming Friday?" One of the five agents questioned, still curious as to what their next assignments would be. Heero ignored the question to focus back on the landscape of Sanc. Commander Yuy is a man of very few words.

"I think it is." Agent Philips responded when his superior didn't.

"Does that mean all the big wigs from ESUN will be there?" A different agent asked this time.

Agent Philips thought for a minute before replying. "If they responded in kind, then yes, but I guess we won't know till the party starts."

"Ah, so Foreign Minister Darlian will be there." That got Heero's attention instantly. He knew who the voice belonged to and started to feel a headache coming on. Out of all five of his agents, Agent Beckett is the cockiest and most daring, which means he usually says what is on his mind. And apparently, Relena Darlian is on his mind. That definitely didn't sit well with Heero. He cautiously looked at Agent Beckett's face and was disgusted by what he saw. Heero swore that the younger man was obsessed with the young and very feminine political icon.

The commander shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the new topic that floated through the lounge.

"Prime Minister Darlian, you idiot." was shot out from one of the five men. "She's temporarily Prime Minister until Daniels wakes up from his coma."

"Oh yea, I forgot." A hand flew out and slapped the agent in the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Your idiocy." was simply stated.

"Look Carl, we were on Mars for-"

Heero couldn't take anymore of the bickering between his team, which wasn't an unusual occurrence. The five of them just didn't get along. He wanted to slam Agent Beckett's face into the overhead cargo compartment but willed himself not to. When concerning Relena, Heero's control weakened. They'd think that after six years under his command they'd figure it out that when talking about the beautiful figure head in any context, is not the best of ideas.

"Isn't she dating that Westrope guy that the Center was dedicated to?" Agent Falcony asked, not at all that interested in the Prime Minister and her personal life. But he figured if he is going to work surveillance at the party, which is probably going to be the team's assignment, he'd best know who the players are.

None of the other agents got a chance to answer Falcony's question, for a dangerous silence penetrated the lounge. If weather could be simulated with in the jet, thunder and lightening would ignite. The quiet was interrupted when Heero mumbled, "Ah hell." Agent Falcony shot his superior a confused eye than turned to look at the other four men seated around him. What he saw when he glanced their way was also confusion mixed with a smidge of surprise.

Commander Yuy picked up on his team's confusion, which frustrated him all the more. Instead of explaining his sudden change of mood, he pivoted a death glare towards his men than abruptly stood up, left his chair, and continued to walk over to the cockpit. The five young men were even more surprised when Commander Yuy flung the pilot out of the cockpit, stepping in to shut the door behind him. The jet lurched forward in indication that the speed increased. A cough broke the awkward silence.

"What was that all about?" Agent Beckett asked turning towards the pilot.

The man shrugged, used to the Commander's uncivil behavior. "Beats me! What the hell were you guys talking about that pissed him off?"

"Nothing really." One of the agents supplied.

"Prime Minister Darlian." A different one stated.

"The Westrope fellow that the Center was dedicated to." Came another response.

Lieutenant Colonel Henry Granbury, a pilot who's been with Heero since he joined the Preventers, shook his head in disgust much the same way as the Commander. Old enough to be Heero's father and wise enough to recognize the tension in the air when ever Relena Darlian's name is mentioned, he told the five young men to shut up and finish their paperwork.

Twenty minutes later when the tension in the air subsided, Agent Denver asked Lieutenant Colonel Granbury a very funny question. "What do you think got into Commander Yuy, Lt. Colonel?"

"Simple." The older man answered back, not bothering to look up from the Sanc Morning Report newspaper in his hands. A calculating grin crossed his uninterested face, "Commander Yuy's had enough." Five pairs of eyes looked at him, bewilderment evident in their features. "Ah hell, you boys are in for a real surprise."

* * *

**_Authored by: aep_**


	2. Five Years Later

**_Disclaimer_**:  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters belonging to Sunrise and Bandai.  
This original story has been written for reading/entertainment enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

**_Had Enough  
Chapter Two:  
Five Years Later_**

_**And then chaos interrupted Their soluitude...**_

Preventer Headquarter isn't by any means the hub of Sanc society nor is it considered such within any other social assembly known throughout the Sphere. Being universally acclaimed as an ESUN task force charged with detecting potential problems as well as being widely known as the agency that "Doses Political Fires," Preventer never had a dispute with mass media and public scrutiny. Until now…

Naturally, the unauthorized announcement that the Ten Year Anniversary Party is to be held at Preventer Headquarter didn't help to alter their principled image as Political Justifiers. Nor does the now public knowledge that several Preventer officials are to be recognized for their aid during and after Operation Meteor help to discourage unwanted attention either. Instead, war efforts seem to be the most societal topic of interest circulating the gossip mills internationally and for those completely affected by it, this new found interest created a huge negativity factor.

This public interest has fabricated an astronomical problem for Preventer. As recognized as the Universal Police Force along with Sphere International Security, they couldn't afford mass media and communal attention, which at this current moment, is exactly what they are receiving. PHQ (Preventer Headquarter), the now trendy acronym for such a pivotal and integral task force, has roused Sanc but good and now, through efforts most ineffective, has to pay the price: Code 9807 (or more commonly known as an agency lock-down). One of which, whispered in the corridors of PHQ, is a pain-in-the-ass. Or at least, one very agitated and fed up Commander Chang Wufei concludes.

So for Commander Heero Yuy, whose last visit to PHQ marked most uneventful, to walk into the lobby of Sanc's newest society hub, had him nearly thrown off guard. Despite Heero's cold and callous expressions, was fighting the urge to abort his mission of finding Madam Commissioner Une for new assignment details. Or at the very least to find a familiar face that didn't have a camera propped on their shoulder or a microphone clasped in their hand.

"This is ridiculous." A fellow Preventer muttered as he shoved his way past Heero with several documents secured tightly within his grasp, fighting the crowds with a menacing look. Looking calmly around the busy lobby, Heero took in a deep sigh. Gone was the solitude and quietness that swept through the once sanctuary. Instead, several Preventers hustled and bustled about, portraying the very image of working ants stocking their burrows for a deadly winter. Reporters and civilians alike filled every chair and most of all wall space, just waiting for a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. Which is pretty unlikely to happen, given that most cases are ushered to strict APO levels, mainly out of public viewing.

"Should I consider that an expression of indifference or frustration?" A deep voice questioned from behind Heero, silent footsteps closing the distance between the two bodies. A smirk lifted to Heero's lips as he immediately recognized the voice but remained silent.

"Allow me to justify my statement…" the voice continued in mocking tones concealing his true emotions. "Did I just detect a trace of confusion in that cold exterior you call a face?"

Heero's entire body froze for a spilt second as the other man's words sank in. An old memory invaded his thoughts, suddenly forcing him to relive the last time he saw this particular comrade of his who had said those exact same words to him previously. Funny, how one phrase can take on so many different meanings. Suddenly an image of piercing ocean blue eyes broke through his concentration, allowing Heero a few seconds to immerse himself into a long forgotten memory of a young woman he hardly knew but wanted desperately to stay close to.

It took Heero a little longer to respond than usual but finally he managed to utter a "What do you think?" before completely dismissing the old memory that assaulted his thoughts. It was never good to recall old memories, especially ones that were confusing and uncertain.

"Neither." The former War Hero stated in a flat tone to Heero. "Probably amusement more than anything."

"Hn." Came Heero's cool response.

Commander Chang Wufei ignored the silent response, made a curt nod of greeting towards his fellow comrade than quietly stood next to the other man, taking in the vitality of the lobby. A woman, who seemed to be explaining her current state of distress, ignored the officer whom she spoke with, continuing to belligerently state in probably the most annoying tone, an issue that had something or other to do with stolen goods and cheese. "This is ridiculous." Wufei uttered, rubbing a calloused hand over his eyes.

"That's what someone else said." Heero supplied, folding his arms over his chest while shifting his glaze to Wufei. "How long has it been like this?"

Wufei shot Heero an annoyed look. "Two, maybe, three months. Not sure though. Wasn't really here."

"Barton?"

"Travel District."

Heero raised an eyebrow and waited for Wufei to continue but when the other man made no move to say anything more, Heero started to walk away. Wufei, lost in thought, watched distantly as his comrade walked off, smirking silently at the fleeting figure.

"Une contacted both of us." Wufei volunteered evening knowing that it wouldn't stop Heero from walking away. Some traits die hard. "Maxwell was with Barton when the call-back was transmitted."

Wufei's comment took Heero by slight surprise causing him to pause. He hadn't realized both Duo and Trowa were in the Travel District much less Space during the same time as he had been. However, not knowing their cords because of specifically advising Une to only make contact with him when necessary, deemed his not knowing solely his own fault. Not that he would have visited them, but nevertheless, Heero liked to be in the know, which of late, he's been completely with out. But that's going to change now that he's back in Sanc. It's about time he came back to reality even if so many things have changed.

The former Wing Zero pilot took another short lived glance around the busy lobby. This really is ridiculous, he thought to himself, ignoring the pounding on the desks and consistent chatter filtering through the corridors. How the hell is someone supposed to work around here with all the crowds? This is a private agency that needs solitude not some damn rowdy…

"Circus?" Was supplied from somewhere beyond the shadows. Slowly, a form emerged from the dark corridors, revealing a tall, nicely built man with deep emerald green eyes and a partially covered face.

"You would know better than I." Heero stated, much too bothered by the crowds littering the lobby than he'd like to admit. Commander Trowa Barton hid his smile as he made his way over to where Heero stood with a now amused Wufei who had just caught up with them.

"He didn't know that you two were in Space." Wufei offered, step-siding a Preventer who was holding a large metal box in his arms. "What the hell…" Wufei trailed off as he eyes followed the Preventer towards the elevators.

"Maintenance work in TD-453." Trowa commented to no one particular, also watching as the Preventer stepped into the elevator only to disappear from sight. "That's probably the new server." He figured, since he was the one who had ordered it.

Recently, PHQ's main data backup system was intruded upon, hacked by an unknown mole secretly stationed within the headquarters. Heero knows that part of his new assignment is to trace all leads from the hack but the details are still a little unclear. Judging by Trowa's raised eyebrows and Wufei's agitated mood, not to mention the overwhelming crowds, something was definitely wrong.

Heero's eyes also followed the Preventer holding the server until both man and said equipment disappeared from sight. He made a mental note to do a background check on Mikale Long before making any further assumptions. Lost in his own thoughts, Heero almost didn't notice the turning of several heads…

Just then the PHQ went radio silent as the lobby's TV screen switched to audio-on, displaying a female reporter at the threshold of Sanc Convention Hall discussing the reconstruction of said building. All three men stood quietly, watching the broadcast with minor interest until a breaking news bulletin flashed across the screen, revealing a blurred image of two very important public icons.

Instantly, chaos erupted in the lobby, as whistles and cheers followed with uncivil catcalls filled the air. Wufei and Trowa ignored most of the unnecessary uproar, as they were used to the unjust behavior that just recently plagued PHQ, but as for Heero, he was yet again caught off guard. Time spent in Space really took a toll on him. Though the commotion deemed offensive, it didn't make cause for his current state of silence; instead, it was the unexpected picture on the screen that held his attention so restrictedly.

A female reporter in her late twenties pulled a 180° and switched her topic of interest towards the photo on the screen, planting the most condescending smile ever to grace day time television. She mirrored the classic reporter image of processed hair, over-the-top makeup and inappropriate attire. The reporter went on to announce, _"Marking the screen is a snapshot of Prime Minster Darlian in tow with beau Teagon Westrope of Millennium Construct. The "It" couple shown was photographed taking a stroll down Newport Boardwalk hand-n-hand, eating vanilla ice cream and sharing plenty of smiles."_

All three men stared at the screen, Heero more hardened by the sudden shift of interest than Wufei or Trowa. He continued to watch as the reporter went on to discuss Relena's current relationship with the Sphere's Sexist Man Alive and Heero almost didn't hear either of the men's swift intake of air as another presence invaded their private circle.

Relena Darlian, known throughout the Sphere as former Vice Foreign, Foreign and now Prime Minister, concentrated on her breathing. Ridiculous for sure she must have looked, but be damned, the man she'd "walk-on-water" for stood a mere four feet away. And all she could think about is how in the hell she's supposed to react. Instead of having an anxiety attack, she concentrated on her outward appearance, hoping that her body language didn't show the slightest hint of strain due to Heero's presence.

Without making a scene, the powerful blond figurehead managed to take in a long drugging look of Heero Yuy while she could, before the unsought of determined eyes realized she graced their company. Though it was unlikely that Wufei and Trowa would announce her presence, she knew that she shouldn't press her luck too far. After all, it only takes one person to recognize her then all hell will break lose.

Casting a slow glance at Heero's form, she took in his intimidating height, broad shoulders and solid muscles. While knowing, back during their younger years, that he'd develop into a fine looking man, she didn't realize how good looking he'd actually become. Though admitting that some of her attraction towards him was definitely physical, back during their time together, she never felt that his looks were the only contributing factor. There is definitely something to Heero Yuy that no man will ever have. And at the current moment, even Relena doesn't know what that factor is.

As she continued to study Heero, Relena could distantly hear the irritating voice of the perky reporter who was unmorally discussing her most recent afternoon off with Teagon. _"Rumor has it that Prime Minister Darlian was spotted earlier this week wearing a diamond ring around her neck… Do I smell an engagement?"_She nearly gasped at that latest remark, wondering where in the hell that reporter woman got that juicy piece of information. She shot a quick glance at the back of Heero's head. Did he just tense up or was she merely imaging that he had?

"_But neither PR reps for either party have confirmed the rumor to be true. So for now, ladies and gentlemen, keeps those dreams alive. You might still have a chance to steal the hearts of these two stunning individuals."_

Relena huffed and rolled her eyes. As if anyone could just steal her heart away! Love is a little more complicated than mere sweet words and sly smiles. She of all should know better than most. After spending most of her adult life hanging onto the fleeting hope of a future with Heero Yuy, she would be the first to announce that love has its many flaws…

"This is one of the more accurate reports of late." Relena slipped out, her attention focused directly towards the screen.

A deadly calm instantly penetrated the space around them, closing off the rest of the world from their tiny private circle. Relena watched as three sets of shoulders tensed, one more so than the other two. Wufei smirked when he instantly recognized the feminine voice, shifting his eyes towards Heero, watching silently as the other man continued with mild interest as the interview progressed.

"You're in over your head with this one, Yuy." Wufei quietly cautioned to Heero, a comment of which was thoroughly ignored.

Gaining a little more courage, Relena decided to voice another opinion regarding the interview that was broadcasting before them on international television. "Accurate enough," in regards to the interview she spoke, "save for one piece of information." A sigh escaped her smoothly parted lips as a steady hand raked through her golden locks.

Trowa, whose attention wavered between the outspoken Prime Minister and his longtime comrade-in-arms, cringed just a little. Knowing better, he opted to keep his mouth shut and his thought's silent. Wufei, however, concealed no such discipline and while receiving a menacing glare only befit Trowa, questioned Relena quite rudely on her outspoken comment.

"Majority of the report?" Commander Chang asked, breaking the most uncomfortable of silences to ever grace PHQ. Rolling his eyes, Trowa quietly bowed out of the little intimate circle, throwing over his shoulder, "Chang's right, Yuy." Relena raised an eyebrow at that off the shoulder comment.

Giving a rare smile accompanied with a customary salute, Relena watched the tall green eyed solider walk coolly away, a flicker in her eyes of appreciation. While in truth, none of the other four pilots who fought alongside Heero were completely uncivil towards her, she had to admit that Commander Trowa Barton by far is the most attentive and if possible, the most approachable as well. Especially towards her, on several occasions actually, though she never thought anything of it until now. A private smile lifted to her lips, a smile of which turned Wufei's attention as well as Heero's.

"Well?" Wufei questioned impatiently, drawing Relena back to her unexpected comment.

"Oh, pardon me Commander. You asked-"

"-what you meant by majority?" Wufei finished.

Relena gave him a smug grin and replied in the most sincere of voices, "There was some error to her report. The ice cream, you understand, was actually chocolate chip mint and not vanilla."

Wufei just about swallowed his tongue. Ice cream? Just what the hell is this woman talking about now?

"You used to like vanilla." Uttered a different voice filled with dead calm and slight resistance. Choosing not to look at Relena, Heero indirectly focused his attention on a suspicious looking civilian pacing the PHQ lobby. Another few seconds of silence elapsed bringing an onslaught of awkward vibes. Wufei instantly regretted his choice of questioning and looked about, searching for an opportunity of escape.

Relena, who was too stunned by Heero's sudden show of interest, tried to speak but no words came out. Slowly, as if the Earth's axis shifted, Heero's eyes caught her's.

The look that met her eyes was cool, distant and something else unreadable - an expression of callous indifference.

This is certainly not her Heero….

A mocking brow raised above his left eye, Heero silently wondering what she'll say next. He wasn't disappointed when Relena shot him a cursed smile. "You're right. I used to love vanilla, but I've also come to realize that some tastes change over time…"

Ouch! Wufei could feel the chill from her icy words as he backed out the conversation, wisely noting to himself never to question Relena again. Not that the ace mobile suit pilot had any flaws, but one for the record, he really needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

A cold chill swept down Relena's spine as she watched Heero's face very closely, trying to pick up on any trace of hurt, pain or annoyance. Nothing! Heartache stabbed her. Could it be possible that he'd become even more distant and less responsive in public than before?

"I thought you dislike vanilla flavoring, sweetheart?" An uncertain voice questioned from behind Relena, startling her out of unwanted thoughts. "Or is it raspberry flavoring? I can never remember."

Teagon Theodore Westrope, son of mass tradesman and shipping heir to Millennium Construct, is by far one of the most charming and attractive men throughout the entire solar system. Aside from his devilish good looks of bleach blond hair and piercing green eyes, his fortune, accumulated through corporate mergers and buy-outs, further helped to appeal his growing public interest. If it isn't enough that every woman between the ages of sixteen and thirty-six want him as a bed partner, even men scrape tooth and nail just to get an audience with him. Forget the fact that he's known secondly as Prime Minister Darlian's beau; Teagon stole the hearts of Earth and Space's citizens and for men like Commander Heero Yuy, is an extremely dangerous threat.

Relena slowly turned to the sound to Teagon's voice, gracing him with the most becoming of smiles. The look in her eyes, Heero noted, seemed foreign to him. As if this version of Relena is a mystery. Her very presence changed considerably, the cool comfortableness quickly vanished replaced with a feeling of uncertain. As if at first she didn't know how to handle a situation like this were two of the most important men in her life stood a mere five feet away from one another. And slowly, naturally, the feeling of unease started to dissolve, pushing away the uncertainty of how to respond and simply taking it all in.

Sooner or later this moment was bound to occur. And there was no avoiding it…

So smoothly, almost unnoticeably, Relena joined her hand with Teagon's like so many times before. Stealing an upward glace at him, waiting to see if he recognized Heero, Relena mentally tugged at her heart to stop the racing beats. She knew years ago, five to be exact, that when they broke things off, Heero would eventually have to come to terms with her finding a new man to share her life with.

Which is way she can't prolong the inevitable….

"Hello Commander Yuy. Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Teagon Westrope."

Heero's eyes snapped instantly towards her's, a cold invisible sweat making his skin uncomfortable. Time froze and the air surrounding his space became unbearable to breathe in. His ears started to ring and his vision tried to blur but he wouldn't allow it. What did she just say?

"Teag…" Relena drew in the attention of man whose hand held her's, a silent plead accompanied with a feeling of anxiousness crushing against her lungs. "Teag, this is Commander Yuy with Preventer, my former bodyguard during my administration as Vice Foreign Minister."

Immediately after she quietly uttered those words did realization hit Teagon. This is the man that Relena used to be in love with. Not just in love with, but completely and whole heartedly in love with. The man that he tried desperately for months to get her to forgot about.

The jerk that had put his Preventer badge before her love.

Teagon tugged at Relena's hand, drawing her in for a half-sided embrace, never once taking his eyes off of Heero. A cold disturbing smirk sunk against his bottom lip and just before Teagon politely made his greeting Heero could have sworn he heard the man call him a bastard.

The truth hurts like hell….

**_

* * *

_**

**_Authored by: aep_**

**_A/N: Blah! Sorry that took me so long to write. The just recently got promoted and have been working at the office later and later in the evenings trying the get things done… Argh, which hasn't left much time for writing. Oh and I've also got hooked on Battlestar Galactica and Prison Break so… Yeah, I know, I'm guilty!! _**

**_Please review if you find yourself wanting to read more. I'd love any remarks you have. Pardon the grammar and punctuation errors. If you happen to know of a great editor, a referral would be wonderful._****_

* * *

_**


End file.
